The popularity of kite surfing has increased dramatically over the last 10 years. Much of the growth in popularity can be associated with significant improvements in kite design, kite control systems and safety systems to make kite surfing easier and safer for the general public. There remains a general need and desire to continue to improve kite control systems and safety systems to further increase popularity and safety in the sport.
A kite surfer is attached to a kite by a plurality of lines, which make up the kite control system. There are lines for piloting or controlling the kite, a traction line for transferring traction forces from the kite to the rider to propel the rider, lines to assist the rider in re-launching the kite from water and a leash to generally tether a rider to a non-flying or depowered kite so that the kite is not carried away and lost. All of these lines must somehow be attached to or controlled by the rider.
One problem that exists is that kite lines become twisted when performing tricks and jumps. Accordingly there exists a need for a device for coupling kite lines that ameliorates twisting of lines or that at least provides a way for a rider to more easily remove twists in kite lines.